Spark
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: It's been a while since she'd seen him. So much had changed between them, yet so much had stayed the same. Did their spark fade out over the years? Or did it ignite even brighter?


**Summary: **It's been a while since she'd seen him. So much had changed between them, yet so much had stayed the same. Did their spark fade out over the years? Or did it ignite even brighter?

* * *

**Spark **

It's been a long time since she'd seen him.

Well really, it's only been five years (almost) but to her, it seemed like a lifetime. As they continued to stare at each other, she wondered what had changed.

~*X*~

They'd been best friends, since sixth grade, when they started talking with each other. They couldn't be any more different; she was a bright, happy girl, and he was a dark, mysterious boy. But they were friends. Best friends.

She confided her deepest secrets to him. Not all, but most. He made her feel happy and safe and everything that couldn't be put into words.

She thought she made him happy too, because he always smirked when he saw her.

This boy was special to her. This boy made her insides feel bubbly and warm and brought a huge smile to her features.

This boy was the boy her best friend fell in love with. This was the boy who turned her friend down. This was the boy who made her friend accuse her of loving him, too.

But she didn't know what to say. Maybe she did love him. Maybe she didn't. Rumors swirled that he loved her as well, but he never confirmed anything.

Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't.

But they were both young, inexperienced, trying to find their place in the world. Love was a caution, something unrealistic; happy endings were superficial. After all, who found their one true love when they were _eleven?_

Graduation came around, and pathways opened up. They grew up, went their separate ways. He said he wanted to go with her, but he didn't. He stayed behind, with everybody else.

They both said goodbye with a smile on their face and a friendly wave.

Then, he was gone.

~*X*~

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura broke away and turned at the voice of an old friend, Naruto, as he smiled brightly at her and enveloped her in a big hug.

She returned the hug, eyes wandering over to the dark-haired boy who was watching her intently.

"Hey, Naruto," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just here to get a check-up," he replied, waving it off. "It's no biggie. Teme here came along just cuz he's my best friend and that's what best buds are for, right?"

"Hn." The dark-haired boy snorted.

Sakura looked over to the black-eyed boy, who lifted his hand and waved at her casually. "Hey," he said quietly.

She turned her gaze to the ground. "Hey."

She then turned to Naruto. "What are you doing here at _ten_ at night, getting a check-up?" she asked. "Did you hurt yourself or something? Nobody just goes to the hospital this late for a simple check-up!"

"Well, I didn't really want to, but Granny said she'd skin me alive if I didn't come and get a check-up after my mission," Naruto grinned. "She says it's because she doesn't want to be short a ninja, but I know she's just worried for me."

"Oh really?" Sakura laughed.

Naruto flashed a smile. "Believe it! She's always so worried for me, because deep down she know I'm the best and one day I'm going to fill her shoes and become the best Hokage ever!"

Sakura was about to reply when an irritated voice came from behind her.

"You better believe that I'm going to _murder _your sorry little ass if you do not get in the check-up room right now! I told you to come earlier this afternoon, you idiot, not at ten at night!"

All three heads turned to see a fuming Tsunade, eyes blazing with fury.

Naruto seemed unfazed. "Granny, its fine. Besides, what are you going to do after work anyway? More work?"

"No, you baboon! I've got a bar calling my name with lots of sake bottles waiting for me. So if you don't get in the room right now, I'm going to make you pay for my drinks!"

Sakura almost laughed as she watched Naruto's face pale. "I can't afford your sake!" Naruto whined, darting into the hospital room in a flash.

Tsunade turned to Sakura and Sasuke, who was standing quietly nearby. "Hey, Sakura, you should go home and get some rest. You've been working hard all week, so take tomorrow off, okay?" Sakura nodded. "And you, Uchiha brat, you should get going too. Naruto's going to take a while, considering the fact I've got to analyze his body for any traces of poison and fix his damn cuts." Sasuke nodded briefly as well.

Sakura shrugged off her lab coat and hung it behind a wooden door nearby. "Okay. Thank you," she said politely, before walking out of the hospital. Tsunade waved and, with an annoyed expression, went to go check up on the loud blonde boy.

~*X*~

Sakura didn't know why she felt so surprised when she heard Sasuke's steps approach and fall into place beside her. They walked quietly for a moment, not speaking; the air was awkward and strange, so out of place yet so familiar that Sakura felt the urge to hug Sasuke and tell him how happy she was to see him.

But she didn't.

She didn't know what to say anymore. Things had changed. Things had changed between them. _They _had changed. She wasn't even sure where she stood with him anymore.

Were they friends? Best friends, still? Or were they acquaintances? Or mere strangers with familiar faces?

It was confusing and overwhelming and made her head spin wildly. She was the one to leave him, right? She pursued her goal, while he stayed with the others. So it was her fault they were estranged. Maybe if she hadn't left, hadn't said goodbye…

But it was too late for that now, wasn't it?

"It's dark out."

Sakura's head snapped up at the deep, smooth voice of Sasuke, who was gazing at the dark night sky.

"Umm, yeah. It is."

He turned and his onyx eyes- the eyes that burned right through her, that watched her, that comforted her- pierced right through her.

"It's dangerous."

Sakura felt a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Sasuke, even after all these years, still had that second-nature of protecting her. That was the one thing that would never change.

"It's fine. I walk home every day at ten."

Onyx eyes narrowed. "By yourself?"

"No. With my imaginary friend."

"Sakura…" Oh, how she'd miss how he said her name! It sounded like a light melody floating from his lips. It was so different than how he'd said it before, but all the same.

She rolled her green eyes dramatically. "Its fine, Sasuke. Nobody's mugged me yet."

"_Yet._" He empathized.

The rosette hit his arm playfully (a move she used to just carelessly do; now, she does with caution) and giggled. "I can take care of myself, you know. I'm not a weakling." _Not anymore. _

Sasuke scoffed. "That's what you think." Despite his serious face, his tone was light, teasing, and a small smirk played on his thin lips.

"Shut up!" she pouted, jutting out her lower lip. "You're still the biggest meanie ever."

"And you still love me."

His straightforward words bought a sudden stop to her beating heart. Her emerald eyes widened as she froze in shock.

_And you _still _love me. _

_Did_ she love him? Did she love being with him? Did she, perhaps, love him all this time?

She stole a glance at him, and was surprised to see that although a teasing smirk played on his handsome features, his eyes were serious. They were waiting, waiting for her to confirm something that was supposed to be confirmed long ago.

"Who says I loved you?" she replied jokingly, smiling. But the silent message hidden behind her light tone was _yes, yes, yes I still do and always have and always will. _Judging by the wide smirk that appeared on the young Uchiha's face, Sakura knew that he knew what she had meant to say. After all, he always did.

They reached her house, and he walked her to the door. She turned and looked at his handsome face, one that had changed so much in the years they'd been apart but still lingering with some of the same features.

"So you're not working tomorrow?"

Sakura blinked. "No."

"Oh. I'm busy tomorrow." Her heart sped up at an erratic rate as she saw the unconcealed disappointment that morphed on his face. "Are you going to be working the day after?"

"Yeah."

"Getting off at ten?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay," he replies, and smirks. Stuffing his hands inside his pockets, he turns his heel and walks away.

He turns once and gives a casual wave, and she waves back.

This same scene had happened before, many, many years ago; the forked paths, the friendly goodbye, the disappearance of each other in each other's lives. But this time, it wasn't goodbye. It wasn't going to be goodbye. It wasn't a door closing between them again. Never again.

"See you later, Sasuke!"

And she knows, without a doubt, that he will be there, waiting on the steps of the hospital, for her after work. Not just for that day, but for every day.

~*X*~

And sure enough, he is. He still is.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Note… **Another one-shot. It's inspired by my experience. It's pretty much my (love) life, just put into SasuSaku mode. Hahaha.

This is for any girl who's ever been in love or is in love. And to those who are waiting; wait a little longer, ladies. Your Prince Charming (or Sasuke, if you prefer) is out there somewhere, looking for you too.

Love you's!

-A

PS. I got a Tumblr, peoples! mikazukidreams. tumblr. com. Gimme a shout! :)


End file.
